Life
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are getting married in England, meaning Miley can get away from her Hannah life, but what happens when Lilly surprises her with the past? Niley, Loliver, Stella/Joe, Kevin/Danielle, Jackson/O.C crossover with Jonas LEGAL
1. Prologue

_**Hey all, this idea got stuck in my head and I had to write it! This is the prologue so I apologise for the shortness of it! Yes this is a Niley, but I'm going with the whole crossover thing where Miley is Miley Stewart and Nick is Nick Lucas from Jonas! It works! Anyway, it'll all make sense soon! Enjoy!**_

"'Life's too short just to do what you're told, I'm acting out...'" A pretty blonde haired, blue eyed woman who looked about twenty three sat in a short denim skirt and pale blue top, beside a pretty brunette woman of the same age, also wearing a skirt, but wearing a pale yellow top, the blonde raised her eyebrows as her friend went to click back on her cars CD player, her friend had been playing this song over and over again for the last hour of their car journey, and not only playing it, but also singing to it, over and over again!

After feeling the car stop, the blonde looked up at the traffic lights, "Miles, do we really have to listen to this song again?" the blonde watched as Miley pumped up the volume, blocking out her best friends protests.

Miley turned her curly head to look at the driver stopped beside her, the blonde followed her eyes, and almost screamed when she saw who it was, "Mile's we have to move!" Miley's widened eyes turned to face her best friend, and then looked up at the lights, praying for them to change before the curly heads in the car next to them turned round.

"Yea, I can see that, Lilly!" Miley's eyes flickered back and forth from the lights to the three men sat in the car next to them, "Hurry up and change, stupid lights! Sweet niblets!" As Miley and Lilly looked to their left, just as the three men in the car next to them turned to them, Miley quickly looked back at the road as the lights change, but not before she heard the youngest of the three gasp out her name.

Lilly held onto the side of Miley's shiny red rental, as Miley raced through the streets, trying to get back to their hotel.

"Why are they here? We're in England right now! We're not in America, how are they here?" Miley was shouting at Lilly over the music neither of them had thought about turning down, "Lilly can you turn around your engagement ring; it's catching in the mirror!" Lilly hurriedly turned it around, while keeping her eyes on the road, making sure Miley was going to the correct place, "Oliver didn't invite them to your wedding did he? I know he became friends with them when I was with Him back when we were nineteen, but that was four years ago, they didn't keep contact did they?" She took a deep breath, waiting for her friend to say she was right, but when she got no answer, she parked sharply into one of the hotel's parking spots, and turned to her friend, "Lilly, tell me the truth now!"

"Miley, you want the truth? Well the truth is th- is that you and Nick were the most amazing couple in the world and even though no one but Nick and his brothers and your family and Oliver and I knew you were Hannah, they still loved you! Even if you'd stolen one of Jonas!" Lilly looked at her friends expression, before confirming that she was indeed crying and carrying on, "Nick Lucas and Miley Stewart were front page everywhere, and the fact that Hannah Montana and Nick Lucas were close made it even better. You're meant to be, just like Kevin and Danielle, and Joe and Stella, Jackson and Madison, and just like Oliver and I!" She took a deep breath, and continued, "I'm sorry I'm making you cry, Miley," Miley reached up and wiped away the tears she didn't know she was crying, "But, you need to understand, even with this long rant I'm giving you, he's your soul mate, you're going to end up with him whether you like it or not!" Lilly got out of the car and walked through the doors of the hotel they were all staying in, leaving Miley sat in her car wondering when her life became so messed up.

Miley's head fell forward onto her steering wheel and she sighed, before bursting into sobs, "Why does this keep happening to me?" Eventually, after getting cold in the English night temperature, she stepped from her vehicle and after locking it, she wandered through the reception area, up the stairs to her room, where she dropped onto her bed and curled up around her pillow, before giving into the feeling of her heart shattering into a million pieces.

_**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought and if I should continue! Thanks!**_


	2. Runaway

_**Because I got such a nice response, I decided to be a nice person and get the next chapter out earlier than I would do normally! Oh yea, song in last chapter was Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale, and in this chapter, it's Falling Over Me and Everything You're Not by Demi Lovato and finally Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus!**_

_**(Flashbacks in Italics)**_

_**I do not own anyone/thing but Madison! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! Enjoy!**_

"Do you think, maybe I was a little harsh on her?" Oliver looked up at his fiancée from their bed and sighed, Lilly had asked him the same question every five minutes for about the last hour! He'd given her the same answer every time.

"Lillian! Please stop, I've already told you, she needed to know." He leaned on his knees and put his face in his palms, "If you hadn't have told her, someone else would have, and I know for a fact Madison and Jackson were just about feeling the need to strangle her for being so stupid, so please, please, please stop!" Oliver straightened his bare, tanned back, and watched as his future with ogled him, even after having seen him without a top on since they were three, he watched as Lilly walked towards him before gently kissing him, as they parted he whispered, "Besides, we're getting married in two days, this is our time, not Miley's. We don't even have to worry about paparazzi following us about Hannah. This is our time, Lilly, accept that, please?" She nodded, and he picked her up off her feet, and dropped her on the bed, before tickling her lightly, and kissing her nose, secretly loving the feel of his fiancée writhing beneath him as she struggled out of his grip, giggling.

**HMHMHMHMHM **

'I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying, you are th-' The song cut off as Miley slammed her phone into the wall, "Sorry Demi, but I feel a change of ringtone...and new phone, sweet niblets!" Miley looked at the smashed screen on her phone and sighed, that was the fifth time He had tried to phone her, and the fifth time she'd ignored it, well, the fifth time she'd thrown it at a wall, "I thought you were meant to be indestructible?" Miley muttered to her phone, "And now I'm talking to my phone! What has that boy done to my head?!"

'Never gonna break my heart again, never gonna see my face again, I want a gentleman th-' Miley took her Hannah phone out of her bag, listening to the more suitable Demi song, she looked at the screen and blocked the call, ending the song.

"He's gonna keep calling, Mile's," Miley jumped and looked up at her sister in law, "You can't hide from him forever." Madison walked over and wrapped her arms around Miley, "I heard you talked to Lilly, and she's told you everything I've wanted to tell you since you caught him with that Mikayla gi-"

"Don't say that name!" Miley cut off,

"I'm sorry, Mile's, but you need to hear it, Nick Loves you! Not Mikayla! He was never with Mikayla, she knew you were co- Miley? Please..." Madison watched as her sister in law ran from her bedroom and into the hallway, she turned to the window looking out onto the London street they were staying on, and watched as a head full of brown curls walked towards it, "Nick?!" And suddenly Madison was running out to the hallway, desperate to catch Miley before she got in the elevator. Madison looked down the hallway and saw the doors close, she turned to the stair way and ran down them three at a time, crashing into a maid on the way down, who huffed out a,

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Madison turned and shouted a quick,

"Sorry!" Before turning back to the stairs she was running down, straight into the arms of, "Joe?"

Joe looked down at the girl he used to know as Macy's sister, "Oh hi Madi, where you goin'?"

"To get Nick before he runs into Miley! Help me!?" Joe nodded once before rushing back down the stairs, with Madison just behind him, before he froze two steps from the bottom, "Joe?"

"No, wait; hold on, did you say Nick was coming here?" Madison nodded once, "But he's in his room, I just left him."

"Oh, it was Kevin, or Frankie," Joe nodded twice before laughing, jumping down the last two steps and walking into the grand reception area and watching Miley leaving the elevator, walking straight into, "That's Nick, Joe..."

Madison watched as Miley, who was in tears, and too blind to notice who it was, mutter a quick apology, before attempting to walk away, Nick stood there motionless, watching as the love of his life ignored him, too stunned to say a thing.

Miley turned a corner into an empty hallway, and a few seconds later a young woman wearing her clothes walked round, but this time with the blonde hair of Hannah Montana, and only three people in the packed lobby noticed as an American pop sensation walked through the doors, Joe wandered over to his brother, and pulled him into a hug, "It's gonna be alright, Nick, she'll come round," Joe carried on muttering soothing words and winked at Madison, who nodded once before following her now blonde sister in law through the hotel doors.

After attempting to discreetly follow her through the busy streets of London for half an hour, Madison had to give up; looking around Leicester Square, the blonde head of Hannah Montana was gone.

'I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan, welcome to the land of fam-' After hearing the ringtone she'd set for Miley, she pulled out her phone and answered it, "Miley, where are you?" Madison asked, making sure she sounded worried,

"Stop following me!" Miley answered, and just as Madison started to reply, the tone went off, telling her Miley had hung up.

Madison knew when to give up; she turned on her heel and marched back to the hotel.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Miley walked into a tube station, she'd rather hoped that putting on her wig would confuse Madison, alas no luck, she hid out of people's views, before shoving the wig into her bag, and shaking her brown hair out of its clip, she walked out and glided in and out of people on her way out, she had no idea how far she walked, but by the time it was getting dark, she appeared to be outside Buckingham Palace.

Miley walked towards the gardens and sat in one of the benches, putting her hood up as the rain began to fall, she lifted her face up towards the sky and smiled the smallest of smiles as she felt the rain splatter on her face, cooling her down, she closed her eyes and watched as the memories of Him flashed across her eyelids.

The time they'd met:

"_And winner of best female solo singer of 2012 goes to the one and only Hannah Montana!" Miley smiled brightly as her name was announced, she touched the blonde hair she was wearing to make sure it was still in place, and wiped down her pale blue, sparkly dress, before walking up to the stage, and accepting her award, "Here you go Hannah," The man with the curly hair, leaned in and whispered, "I'm so glad you won, I've wanted to meet you since I was twelve!" He blushed and passed her the award, she smiled and blushed, before speaking into the microphone, and the whole time she was doing her acceptance speech, she was looking at Him from the corner of her eye, and he was looking at her, watching her carefully, still blushing, but anyone could tell they both had a new sparkle in their eyes. _

_Even with her eyes on Him, she could still see the jealous glare Mikayla was shooting at them…_

Miley sighed again, before getting up, now soaked by the rain pouring from the grey English clouds. She turned in the direction of the nearest tube station, hoping to find a map to find her way back to The Ritz, or maybe she'd ask one of those Police men on their horses…

_**Let me know what you think of it so far! Thanks XD**_


	3. Through the Keyhole

_**So I'm sat here eating a bowl of Honey Nut cornflakes at 9:20PM, listening to U Got Nothing On Me by Demi Lovato, after getting back from a business trip two hours ago, and I think, 'Hmm, I haven't updated that story yet' So here ya go people, next chapter:**_

Nick looked up as he felt someone stumble into him, coming out of the elevator, he'd previously been watching his left foot tap impatiently against the marble flooring of the hotel they were all staying in, Lilly and Oliver sure knew how to pick their places, The Ritz was beautiful, and after seeing Miley in that car, he still thought the exact same thing about her. She was beautiful, always would be to him, even when she was old and wrinkly, he would always blame himself for the way things turned out, and Mikayla, she was the real cause for their break-up, he remembered it fairly clearly:

_Nick had been sat writing a new song in the park, his and Miley's favourite place, because it was the only place the paparazzi didn't know about. He was meeting up with Miley in about ten minutes._

_He scribbled into his notebook and sighed before drawing a line through it. He was trying to write the perfect love song for Miley, she was it for him, and he'd known that from the day their hands had touched while handing over her award, he knew he'd never need anyone else. He couldn't imagine his life without her and didn't want to. _

"_But how do I put that into words?" he muttered to himself, _

"_Talking to yourself, Nicholas?" Nick turned around to see Mikayla floating towards him, she sat down beside him and she noticed the weird look he was giving her, they didn't get along, she hated Hannah, and Hannah was Miley, she didn't know this, but he did and that stopped him liking her._

"_What do you want, Mikayla?" He groaned, she always wanted something,_

"_You, Nicholas Lucas," She leaned forwards, grabbing the front of his shirt, and forcing her lips onto his, they both heard the gasp and then the sobs coming from someone stood by the metal gate which had just swung shut, Nick pushed Mikayla away, before looking up at the heartbroken girl running from the park,_

"_MILEY!" He shouted, he shoved Mikayla off him, who fell to the ground, she screeched as he took off, running after his soul mate._

"_NICK!" Mikayla could be heard shouting after him, "COME BACK, IGNORE THAT SLUT!" _

"_I already am, Little Miss Slut!" He turned around to her, before giving her a glare, and running through the gates, running for the brunette girl, who had already vanished from his sight._

_He ran all the way to her house, about two miles away, only to be told by an angry Lilly to leave and never come back, from the door he could hear Miley's sobs and her screaming that they were over._

_A week later, he sneaked up on Lilly and Oliver and explained what had happened, they believed him, but Miley didn't. _

_And that was it, Miley Rae Stewart hated him, and he'd never see her again..._

"Miley," he whispered to himself, seeing that it was her who had bumped into him, she hadn't even noticed who it was, or even registered that someone was there, she just kept moving and rounded a corner, "Why can't I tell her?" He asked himself, he watched as Hannah Montana appeared from the corner Miley had just turned, he hadn't even registered that he was crying until he felt his brothers arms around him, he looked up at Joe, realising his vision was blurred he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, before resting his head on Joe's shoulder and letting Joe drag him into the elevator, where he let the walls he had built crash down, and he burst into the tears that he'd never cried for his lost love. And Joe just stood there holding him like the amazing brother he was.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

She looked at the map of the underground, but after a good few seconds Miley realised she'd never understand it, she looked up as a man walked past, looking as though he knew the area, he was also giving Miley a weird look as if he'd seen her before.

"Excuse me, I'm slightly lost, would you be able to help me?" Miley asked politely,

"Um, oh sorry, you look familiar, actually you kind of look like Hannah Montana strangely," Miley laughed her fake laugh, and said,

"Ha, yea, sure, Hannah Montana, I'd be lucky. Um, anyway could you help?" The man nodded,

"Yea, I'm Edward by the way, where are you looking for...uh, what was your name again?"

"It's Miley, I'm loo-"

"I knew I recognised you! You're Miley Stewart; you went out with Nick Lucas from Jonas a few years ago!"

"Uh, yea, OK wasn't expecting you to know that, could you maybe not bring it up." After a nod from Edward, Miley continued, "I'm looking for The Ritz?" The guy smiled, and in no time at all, he had dragged Miley through the underground, onto a few trains and suddenly they had appeared outside the hotel.

As soon as they were inside the hotel, Miley dragged Edward into the restaurant, and forced some coffee on him as a thank you, through the windows she could see Madison and Lilly giving her glares from outside, Miley smiled at Edward and tried to look like she was enjoying herself, but if she was honest with herself, this English guy bored her, he talked about his family and how his sister had talked about Miley and Nick non-stop, that was another thing she disliked about him, it was as if he knew her,

"Oh Edward you are strange!" Miley joked after another tale about how his sister and he had ended up in a river after a few drinks a few nights ago, he laughed, and no matter how she listened, he sounded different, not right, he just wasn't who she wanted him to be, he wasn't Him.

"Oh, look at the time," Had this guy actually only just realised that it was late? "I must be going, I have to get up early for work tomorrow, and I'll call you, bye!" He got up and walked out, Miley sighed a sigh of relief as she realised she hadn't given him her contact details.

Miley got up from the table and walked to the elevator, keen to get away from there just in case he came back, once in the closed space of the empty elevator, Miley hit her head against the wall, Edward, his fake English accent, how had she not noticed? And so helpful, so, so helpful, this was London, people were horrible! Running into a man, a nice man, in London, who knew all about her and her relationship with Him, he had his phone out most of the time, occasionally picking it up, oh, he claimed it was him looking for signal, but pointing it at her?

"How could I fall for that?" Miley bashed her head against the wall once again, "Flippin' journalists!" Her picture was going to be all over the magazines, and she could picture the headlines 'Miley finally spills all about relationship with Nick!', 'NILEY is it really all over?', 'Three years of silence finally ended!' Oh, this was going to hurt, real bad and Miley wasn't looking forward to it!

Miley left the elevator and rushed to her door, making sure not to let anyone see her cry. This was how her nights the last three years had been spent, curled up in bed, trying to keep her slowly healing heart from breaking all over again, it never worked, every night, it would fall apart, and the pain was slowly killing her, eating away at her, He had her heart, and she couldn't see a way to get it back without facing him.

And she was never going to do that, she knew it wouldn't make anything feel any better, she'd only fall in love with him all over again, (not that she didn't still love him, because she did, no matter what him and the witch had done, she'd always love him, until the day she died) she couldn't find a way out of this misery, and no amount of guys who threw themselves at her or Hannah could save her, even Jake, he had come back for her once again, and she had tried, but she just couldn't, he wasn't Nick!

"No one else can take Nick's place, I'll always love him," She whispered to herself, before giving into the tears, and letting them fall.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Just outside of Miley's door stood a curly headed man, leaning his ear to the keyhole, listening to the love of his life proclaim her love for him to herself.

Nick stood up, and decided then and there that he would prove to Miley that he still loved her, he knew it would take time and that she may not ever believe him, but he wouldn't give up.

_**Well that's it for Chap'er 3, hope you enjoyed, just in case you were confused, Italics are memories remember! Said so in Chap'er 2! Crazy stuff! Review to let me know how it's going, because I've got like 6 reviews and although they are good reviews, they are not enough to tell me to carry on, so please, pretty, pretty please with honey nut cornflakes on top review! **_


	4. Plans

_**OK, so I'm soooo thankful for every single one of you have reviewed or favourited or anything else, you guys are amazing! **_

_**Who saw Teen Choice Awards, t'was amazing, JB were SO hot! Am I the only one who had to turn away when they cut Joe's hair? And Miley was good, not as brilliant as she usually is, but she was good! **_

_**I'm afraid I'm on holiday next week, so I'm going to try and get at least two chapters out before then, but it might only be one! Sorry!**_

_**Remember the names you know aren't mine : D **_

"Hey, dad, do you like this top? Can I have it, pwease?" Kevin Lucas looked up at his wife, she nodded in confirmation, and Kevin looked down at his three year old daughter, who had, weirdly, from the age of ten months old, known how to ask for something, and smiled, before saying,

"Well, it is beautiful, go on then, Janie, you can have it!" Janie squealed, and Kevin watched as his daughters dark curly hair bopped over to her mum and his beautiful, pregnant wife. Another four months and he'd have a little boy and a little girl! They were all excited.

"Kevin, isn't that Miley?" Danielle asked, Kevin looked out the shop window, and saw who she was looking at, a girl who was either Miley or her identical twin, was walking across the street, towards The Ritz, her elbow hooked through another mans, "Well, that's certainly not Nick!" Dani added,

"No, but that's definitely Miley, I'd recognise her anywhere! She looks happy, but not the happy she was with Nick. Do you reckon we should go see her?" He turned to see Dani shaking her head.

"Daddy, Mummy, look it's Auntie Miley! Can I say hello? Can I? Can I?" Kevin picked Janie up, and said,

"Sweetie, let's go pay for your clothes shall we?" He looked at the amount he was holding and added, "I think we may need to get you another suitcase to take home, honey!" And with that Janie had completely forgotten about seeing Miley.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

"Yea, I know, Macy, it's brilliant, I can't believe I'm p-," The door rattled as the key beeped the entrance of her husband, Stella slid something into her pocket and looked up as Joe walked in, looking slightly down, Joe was usually a very happy person, one of the many, many reasons Stella had fallen for him in the first place! "Macy, I'm gonna have to call you back later, is that OK? Bye!" Stella closed her phone.

Joe slumped into the sofa beside the balcony doors, and Stella raised an eyebrow, she watched as his head fell into his hands, she walked towards him and sat on the arm of the sofa, putting a hand on the top of his back, he looked up at her, and she kissed his forehead, "What's happened, Joey?"

"You remember Miley? Or Hannah? Lilly's best friend?" Stella nodded, already knowing what was coming,

"Nick's seen her?" Nick had been torn up about losing Miley for the four years after they had broken up, and most of the time he talked her name popped up, no doubt he loved her, it was also fairly obvious they were meant to be, every girl Nick had ever dated had been wrong, whereas with Miley, everything had been perfect until Mikayla had come along, she still couldn't believe she'd liked her music at one point!

Joe nodded and Stella sighed, "How is she?"

"Miserable, she was crying, we first saw her in a car with Lilly at traffic lights, she seemed happy, singing along to songs, but then she saw us and, I dunno, it was so strange, she just dropped, you could see it, her emotion levels just dropped, and she raced away as soon as the lights changed!" He leaned against Stella's shoulder, and sighed, "I don't know what to do, Stell, Miley and I used to be so close, and now she can't look at me without crying, and I hate it!"

Stella sighed, she honestly didn't know what to say, so she leant down and placed a kiss on his lips, as she leaned down she could feel it digging into her side, was now the right time to tell him?

**HMHMHMHMHM**

"Argh, she's doing my head in, Jackson! I honestly do not know what to do with your sister!" Jackson just leaned back into his chair and continued watching the TV, honestly, Madison wondered why she married him, before she remembered how much they just seemed to click – when there wasn't sport on TV at the time – they had always been perfect for each other, since they'd met at college, just two years before Miley met Nick at the awards show.

"Jackson! Please listen to me; this is your sister I'm talking about! Your little sister, your only sibling, she's depressed, miserable, sad, low, down, how many more words do I have to use to get it into your thick skull?!" Jackson sighed, before picking up the remote, switching the TV off and getting up, he took Madison's hand in his, and walked her towards the door, where he took the key, and led them to the room next door, only to see Nick stood outside it, listening through the door.

Madison raised an eyebrow and patiently watched for Nick's reaction to whatever he could hear through the door.

Surprisingly a smile tugged at Nick's mouth, and he actually laughed lightly, he was happy! Jackson tugged on her hand, and led her around the corner, so they could see what was going on and hear it, but Nick couldn't see them, how he hadn't noticed them before, Madison wasn't sure. But when it came to Miley Rae Stewart, Nick Lucas could block out the whole world just to hear her voice.

"What do you think he heard?" Jackson mumbled,

"Honestly? I think he overheard her say that she still loves him that is probably the only way he could ever be that cheerful! Aren't they just so cute! Why can't they just get their act together and be happy with each other again? Gosh, it's so frustra-" Madison leaned in as Jackson shut her off with a kiss, she giggled lightly as he pulled away, and she tugged his hand back into their room, instantly forgetting all about Nick Lucas, it was weird how one small kiss from Jackson could muddle Madison's brain.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

He walked through the door to his room, and fell onto his bed; he sighed loudly, and rested his head in his arms, so many thoughts were running through his head, some stupid, some good and some just didn't make much sense.

Nick Lucas turned over to lie on his back, there had to be some way to make Miley realise just how much he loved her...

Maybe he'd wait for the wedding and...Lilly!

He sat up straight, the plan running through his head, making the room spin just a little bit, a smile erupted on his face and he bolted through his door to Lilly and Oliver's room.

_**Just in case anyone thinks bad of me or something, I do actually like Selena Gomez, she's really quite cool, I just don't like Mikayla too much! Anyway, please review, and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow if possible! (Oh and sorry for the shortness of this chapter!)**_


	5. Backwards In Time

_**I promised, I'd give you at least one chapter before I go on holiday, BUT I may not get one out tomorrow, so don't hope for it too much! This chapters a little short but I have my reasons! Next one will be longer, I promise, but PLEASE give me a review, I didn't get any for the last one, and that makes me sad! You've all been so brilliant for the last three! **_

_**Doesn't belong to me, apart from the occasional name maybe!**_

"Oliver, we're getting married in one and a half days!" Lilly smiled at her fiancé, who looked back and her, and kissed her, she leaned back and whispered, "I don't want to wait, I want to be your wife now!"

"Be patient, love, it isn't long now, we'll be married before you know it," Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pushed some blonde hair behind her ear, she looked at him with eyes that told him she wanted to be with him forever.

Both of them had always known that they were it, from the moment they danced at that beach party when Miley was away, that was it; they knew each other were the one. Even Miley, after a while, agreed they were perfect for each other.

"Ollie, what should we do about Miley? You heard what Nick asked us, should we go with what he thinks, or should we not?" Oliver looked at her thoughtfully, "Do you think it would end badly, if we agree? Miley might hate us forever, but it might make her realise just how important Nick is to her. Do you think it's worth losing Miley over her getting back together with Nick? It'll make her happy, is it worth it?" Lilly looked up at him, "I want her happy, I saw their faces when they first met, the sparkle in her eye, he made her light up, she said the same about us two."

"I think we should, Nick's idea was perfect, let's do it!" Lilly smiled, and kissed Oliver with a little too much force, knocking them both onto the bed.

_**HMHMHMHMHM**_

**Four years previously **

It had been about a week since the awards ceremony, and Lilly had noticed just how much happier Miley had become, she was floating around the room, singing a Jonas song, "'But now I see, everything I'd ever need, is the girl in front of me, she's much better...'" Miley picked up a magazine, still singing along to the song playing in the background, she flicked through it, Lilly watched as the page landed on a picture of the Lucas brothers, Jonas, she had to agree, Joe was pretty hot, but she had Oliver, whereas Miley had no one, but was now following most of the teenage girls in the world, by falling in love with Nick Lucas.

"Miley, seriously, we have to go shopping!" Lilly waved her hand in front of Miley's face, but she just swatted it away, "Miley, just go out as Hannah and meet him, you have his number, call him!" Miley looked up at her with her 'are you crazy' face, before a smile reached her face, and she stood up, pushing Lilly towards the stairs,

"Lilly, change into Lola clothes, get Oliver to change into Mike stuff, and I'll make myself Hannah, then we'll phone the boys and ask if they want to meet us, and tell them to bring their girlfriends, then we can find out if Nick has one, and maybe we'll be able to see if I stand a chance!" Miley rushed out, before pushing Lilly up the steps to her Hannah closet, Lilly pulled out her phone and buzzed Oliver,

"Ollie, babe, get your Mike gear on, we're meeting Jonas! OK, bye, love you!" She waited for a reply, before ending the call, "Ollie's on his way!"

Half an hour later, Miley was Hannah, Lilly was Lola, and they were answering the door for Oliver in his Mike gear, they got in Miley's red convertible, and phoned Nick before setting off,

"Hey, is this Nick?" Miley waited for a reply, before saying, "Hi, it's Hannah, we, being me, Lola and Mike, were wondering if you and your brothers, and maybe your girlfriends if you wanted, would like to meet up, have dinner somewhere?" Again she stopped waiting for him to answer, before a huge smile broke out over her face, "Cool, we'll see you there, bye!" She ended the phone, before saying, "Nick says they're all coming, he also said Joe is bringing his girlfriend Stella, and Kevin is bring his, Danielle, and Nick said he didn't have a girlfriend, but his best friend, Macy, loves me and wants to meet me, so he's bringing her!" She sighed, leaning back into her chair, smiling, "This is awesome!"

She turned on her car, and they drove away from the house, making sure no one could see them, what people would think if they saw Hannah Montana and her two best friends leaving the Stewarts house she wasn't sure!

They drove for a while, listening to the radio, which just happened to be playing Let's Get Crazy, and straight afterwards Paranoid by Jonas came on, Miley sighed yet again, and sang along, Lilly and Oliver both rolled their eyes, and sang as well when Miley gave them a look.

They three of them got out of the car once Miley had parked, as soon as people saw her blonde hair, they started rushing over, asking for photos and autographs, Lilly and Oliver walked over to the restaurant that Miley had booked over the phone, and asked for their seats.

Miley realised that people were finally disappearing as she signed and had photos done, and she smiled when she saw them crowding around a group of people, with three girls stood separate, two looking bored, as if this happened to them every day, and the other looking very excited, one of them, she was blonde, looked up and saw her, she dragged the girls over, and Miley met them in the middle,

"Hi, I'm Stella, Joe's girlfriend; this is Danielle, Kevin's girlfriend, and Macy, my best friend, and I meant crazy best friend!" She laughed and Macy scowled at her, Miley laughed, and looked over Stella's shoulder at the boys, she could see Nick's hair over everything, his curly hair could be seen from miles away, "So it looks like you've both made quite an impression on each other," Stella said, after looking back to see who Miley was looking at, "Nick likes you,"

"What? Really? I mean...really, that's nice, it's good to know someone does," Miley tried and failed to hide her smile that was growing on her face, "We should go inside, the boys will find us; Lola and Mike are in there already."

The group followed Miley in, and Stella was beside her, she leaned over and whispered, "Hannah, you might want that brown hair showing, and don't worry I won't tell anyone," Miley looked at her in shock, and quickly pulled her blonde wig over her shoulders hiding the brown hair showing, she sat down in one of the chairs, next to Lilly, and Stella left a gap, winking to let Miley know she was saving it for Nick, Macy sat next to Oliver, and Danielle sat next to her. It was always best to keep Macy away from the celebrities!

Oliver and Lilly were whispering sweet nothings to each other the whole time, and Miley was just about to lean over to talk to Stella when her eyes got trapped on another pair, her mouth nearly dropped, he was only wearing a tight shirt and tight skinny jeans, but that was enough to make her go gaga, he was so HOT!

Nick looked at her and found that he also could not look away; Hannah was in a short white skirt and a simple black top, and black boots, and that goofy smile she was giving him made his heart melt, she was beautiful! He got his act together, and realised Stella was pulling his arm, he sat in the chair she offered him, and he realised he just happened to be sitting right next to Hannah Montana!

_Come on, you're nineteen years old, Miley Stewart, you should have got past all the staring years ago! _But no matter how much Miley scolded herself, she could not look away, "Are you two going to stare at each other the whole time, or are you actually going to get on with your lives and kiss?" Joe's voice broke the strange silence, and suddenly before anyone could understand what was going on, Miley and Nick were attached by the lips.

_**I bet you didn't see that coming! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed that, I hope you weren't too confused about the jump back in time, I just felt now was as good a time as any for you to see the past! **_

_**REVIEW or wait two weeks for the next chapter instead of just one :P**_


	6. Drama, Drama, Drama

_**So it's nearly been a whole month since I updated, and I only got one review!!!! Come on people! If you don't review I won't carry on! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's to say it sucked! I need something! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I got back from holiday and kinda drowned in work! I work on a computer at work and it's kinda like 'Oh great, spending my whole life on the computer!' But I thought I'd treat you, and see how many reviews I get this time, and if it's only one again, I give up...Sorry!**_

_**Anyway enjoy! (Doesn't belong to me, except a few characters)**_

"Mile- I mean Hannah..." Lilly trailed off, noticing everyone giving her weird looks, Miley turned from Nick and looked at her with wide eyes, and Stella was smiling at her as if she already knew, Oliver had grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, he had been the reason she'd remembered the name swap, as he'd stepped on her foot. Lilly looked fairly guilty, her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened slightly, and everyone could tell she was biting her lip slightly, "Hah?" Lilly looked around the table, the only people who didn't seem to have heard what she had said, seemed to be Kevin, Macy and Nick kind of seemed to be out of it.

"I-uh-thought we were over the nicknames, Lola?" Oliver said, putting emphasis on her name, he laughed lightly, and Miley nodded along,

"Yea, Lola, Miles, you called me that when we were like-uh-three..." Miley trailed off as Stella raised her eyebrow at her, Miley nodded to her, and Stella's smile brightened.

"Uh, what's going on? I think I kinda lost track," Nick stuttered, blushing lightly.

"Nothing, Lola's just being her crazy self!" Stella said, Lilly's mouth popped open, she gasped, before quickly turning it into a nervous laugh. Nick raised an eyebrow and shrugged, before smiling as he saw Hannah's eyes on him,

"Would you-uh-like to go to dinner with me on Friday, like a d-date?" Hannah's smile melted his heart and he was quickly relieved to see her nod, before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. And that was enough to get him to la-la land all over again.

Miley leaned over to Lilly, still with a bright smile on her face, "Sweet niblets, that was close girl! Stella knows by the way, you need to be more careful!" Although she was annoyed at the near mistake, she still couldn't keep the smile from her face.

The rest of the dinner went by fine, without any mistakes on anyone's part, Miley was just grabbing her bag to leave, when Stella grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "Hannah, Miles or whatever your real name is,"

"It's Miley," She cut in,

"Right, Miley, you can't keep it from Nick, you have to tell him!" Stella took a deep breath before she carried on, "Who else knows?"

"Well, you, Lilly, Oliver, and by them I mean Lola and Mike, all my family and Jake Ryan, that's pretty much it really, except maybe my make-up artist and hair stylist and choreographer! No one else though, why?" Miley looked back at Stella and she looked confused,

"Why does Zombie Slayer Boy know?" She asked,

"Do you remember him dating an unknown girl called Miley, few years back, and they broke up a few months ago? Well that was me!" Stella nodded, seemingly happy with that answer, she then looked up from the floor and her mouth fell open,

"How much did you hear?" Stella asked, Miley, confused at this question, raised an eyebrow, before realising Stella wasn't looking at her, but at someone behind her, she turned slowly, and was relieved to see Macy and Joe stood there, and not Nick, who she knew would not be happy if he found out that way,

"Only since she mentioned about dating Jake Ryan," Joe answered, "Hello, Miss Stewart I assume?"

"Yea..." Miley was pretty shocked at the amount of surprises she was getting today, Nick Lucas had kissed her, Stella had figured her out in just two minutes, Joe and Macy now knew, Lilly had a memory fault, and she had a date with Nick Lucas!!!!!! Not that she was happy about it or anything... A sudden smile flew across Miley's face, "I have a date with Nick Lucas!" She grabbed Stella's hands and spun her around in a circle with her, jumping up and down, Macy looked left out, and Miley grabbed her hands as well, and Stella took Joe's and the four of them began jumping up and down, the three new friends who knew her secret, and Miley couldn't be happier!

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

The date between Hannah Montana and Nick Lucas had gone smoothly, and the whole world seemed to know something was going on, the story of their 'secret' date was spread across every magazine, blog and newspaper Miley spotted.

And he still didn't know her real name!

She'd had a phone call the morning afterwards, from Jake, asking how she could move through to another celebrity so quickly, she'd answered bluntly, with, "Yea, says the lying, cheating celebrity I dated a few months ago! You moved on to another girl before we even broke up, so don't ask me stupid questions, you-you-UGH!" She had hung up after that.

She couldn't be happier, well, she could, but then she'd have to tell Nick who she really was, and she wasn't sure she was ready to yet.

Miley picked up her Hannah phone as it started ringing, she saw Nick's name flashing at her and answered immediately, "Hello you,"

"Hey, I was wondering whether you'd like to go out again on Monday? I checked your concert dates and you're doing nothing," Miley smiled, he had actually checked for her,

"Of course I would like to, I really enjoyed last night, apart from all the paps, but they didn't spoil the evening much at all!" Nick's soft laughter floated through the phone and she sighed, his laugh just sounded amazing to her, completely amazing,

"You're right, sorry to have to go so quickly, but I only phoned to check, I've gotta do sound check in a minute," He sighed, "I can't wait to see you, I miss you."

"That's fine, I understand. Miss you too!" And they both ended the call, Miley leaned back on her pillow and smiled, she was going to tell him, she promised herself, eventually...

**HMHMHMHMHM**

The weekend went fairly slowly for Miley, Lilly and Oliver kept bringing in the different pictures of her and Nick, but other than that, she just couldn't wait for Monday night, when she would be finally reunited with Nick, she had decided she was going to ask him to drive her home.

Finally Monday appeared, it was a gorgeous day and she was dreading the stupid wig, knowing it was going to get hot underneath it. She had decided on wearing dark, blue denim shorts with a floaty purple top, she smiled at herself in the mirror, she never really realised she could get away with wearing 'Miley' clothes while being Hannah, she put her new black sandals on, and grabbed her bag, before rushing to her dad and asking him to drop her off at the park she was meeting Nick in.

They sat in a private area and ate the picnic Nick had the mind to bring along, they talked for a few hours and added in a few kisses and cuddles, they were both so happy together, so happy, Miley knew it was time for him to know the real her. She asked him to take her home, and he did, she invited him in, and he looked first at Jackson, then his mouth opened slightly, "Hannah, random question, but why is your ex-boyfriend here?"

"He's was never my boyfriend, we faked it so that he could get some of the fame I had, because he's an idiot," Jackson opened his mouth and was about to speak, "He's my idiot brother!"

"I'm not an i-" Jackson started,

"You have a brother? Everyone thinks you're an only child!" Nick said,

"That's because if anyone knew who he was, they'd know who I really was, Nick, I haven't been completely truthful with you, my names not really Hann-"

"Oh, Miley, yo-Oh hello Nick...I'm gonna be going," And with that Robby Ray walked back up the stairs he'd just come down, Miley's and Jackson's mouths dropped, and Nick just turned confused,

"Miley? Who's Miley?"

"Don't look at me, I'm an idiot, I know nothing!" Jackson said, before following his father up the stairs,

"Hah, well, um, I guess I have to tell you now, my names Miley Stewar-"

"You mean the Miley who went out with Zombie Slayer Guy?" Nick asked,

"Why does everyone call him that? But yes, her," Miley pulled at the blonde hair, and pulled out the pins holding her real hair up, she let it fall in its loose curls down her back.

Nick stumbled back, "Wow, he was an idiot for cheating on you, you're even more beautiful than it showed in the news!" Miley blushed, and her smile grew when Nick pulled her into his arms, "I don't care if you have two names, Miley, you're beautiful either way! How did I get so lucky? Most amazing personality ever, and gorgeous, and on top of that you can sing!"

**HMHMHMHMHM**

In the end, everything had worked out perfectly for the couple, Nick Lucas and Hannah Montana quickly became the most talked about couple in the whole of the United States, which wasn't necessarily a good thing for Miley, as people like Amber and Ashley started asking her whether she was jealous, and there was no way she could say answer at all really, because they'd either tease her for saying no, or she could sound like an idiot for saying yes, in the end she stuck to ignoring it all. It seemed to work.

They were together for a far few months, and she was supposed to be meeting Nick in a secretive park, that was when Miley had looked up after stepping past the gate, to see her boyfriend kissing her worst enemy, her Hannah wig nearly fell off her head as she whipped around, she knew she had stuttered out a shocked "Nick!" before running off, and she heard him shout out her real name, and she didn't even care that Mikayla knew who Miley was already, and would now know who Hannah really was, all she cared about was that she had now lost the love of her life.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

**Present time...**

She tossed the blonde hair out of her bag and across the room angrily. She knew she shouldn't be remembering those memories so clearly, but she couldn't help it, she was in love with the stupid, curly headed, cheating moron!

She threw herself against her pillow and cried, she didn't know for how long, but she woke up to the sun shining across her room, blinding her, she slumped back down and realised how wet the pillows were, she looked at them and saw light black markings over parts, "Great, my mascara ran!" She got up, and looked into the vanity mirror inside the bathroom, there were dark smudges down her face, and she grabbed one of her make-up remover wipes and cleaned her face quickly, before brushing her teeth and going back to the bed, where her clothes were thrown across, just in time for a knock at the door.

She looked at the door, wondering whether to bother answering it or not, when she heard her best friends voice, "Miley, it's just me, let me in, please?" She stumbled to the door and opened it just enough to let Lilly in.

"What do you want, Lilly?" Miley asked, as she walked in, "I was about to get in the shower!" She lied.

"I just wanted to ask you something about the wedding, because you're my Head Bridesmaid and you always know best!" Lilly smiled a fake, but bright smile, before laughing nervously.

"What is it, Lilly? Since I'm obviously not going to like it one bit, I'd prefer to know now, rather than be surprised tomorrow!" Although she had a feeling that it might be something to do with _Him_!

"Miley, look I know you're not gonna like this much, but I kind of need you to pair up with N-" Lilly was stopped by Stella and Madison running in through the door, that Miley was sure she had closed,

"I'm pregnant!" Stella squealed, before running and hugging the friends, jumping up and down, Miley and Lilly stood there in shock, looking at the door they'd left wide open behind them, someone was stood there, and he looked a mixture of shocked, happy and angry, which was a strange mix for him, Stella turned to look at what had shocked Miley and Lilly into silence, "Crap..."

_**Ah, cliff hangers, hopefully that will get you to review more! See I'm feeling so nice, I gave you a longer chapter!**_

_**Come on people! I'll update once I have three reviews! I might put it down to two if I'm feeling kind, but I'll think about it! REVIEW!!**_


	7. Good News, Bad News

_**Well I got two reviews, so I thought I'd be kind to those two people! So thanks, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Madison, Janie and the plot, and whatever else you don't recognise all belong to me, everything else...well it doesn't!**_

"Hey, no swearing, Stella, innocent ears here!" Madison nudged the shocked blonde teasingly, but she was staring at the doorway where a shocked dark haired man stood,

"I'm gonna be an Uncle?" Kevin's happy voice came from around the corner of the doorway, he shoved the shocked Joe out of the way and rushed in to pull his sister-in-law into his arms, "I'm gonna be an Uncle, I'm gonna be an Uncle!" He kept singing, while Stella, who although was quite happy to make Kevin happy, was slightly wary about Joe's reaction, who happened to still be stood in the doorway, she saw Lilly walk up to him and wave her hand in front of his face, but he still made no move. This couldn't be good, she thought.

Finally, Kevin released her from his fierce hug, and she stumbled over to her husband, still standing in shock in the doorway, she waved her hand in front of his face, nothing, she stood on his foot, nothing, then she kissed him, and he melted into it, Stella smiled, and leant her forehead onto his,

"I'm going to be a Dad?" He asked quietly, she nodded, being careful of his head,

"Yep, are you alright with that?" He pulled her into him,

"Of course, imagine how beautiful it would be with you as their mother! Who wouldn't?!"

"With the pair of you, I imagine the child won't look like a monster..." Miley sighed. Lilly, Kevin and Madison made slight noises of agreement.

"Although, Miles, I'd have to say the same about you and N-"

"Don't say his name!" Miley cut off Stella,

"Sorry, Miley, but you have to agree, the child would look pretty dang adorable!" Again, the rest made noises of agreement, "Mind you, Janie is also amazingly cute and that little baby boy in Danielle's tummy will be exactly the same," Kevin smiled widely at this, "And look at Lilly and Oliver, their kids would be also! However, sorry Madi, but not much luck with Jackson I'm afraid!"

Madison's mouth dropped, "HEY! That's my husband you're talking about...hang on, am I not enough to settle the difference?" She smirked jokingly, everyone laughed as well, and Madison slumped back in her chair and sighed, "I want a baby! But Jackson keeps saying 'Not until we move house, love, so we can be a better family!' It's so annoying, I like our place, it's big enough, bigger than what I'm used to at any rate, but no he wants what's best for our children!"

"Well, tell him to hurry up, so I can be an Auntie at last!" Miley nudged, trying to pick up her mood a little bit, "Although I would rather like to be a mother myself, anyone know any decent g-" Miley looked up as she was cut off, to see Jackson stumble into the room, shaking a paper in Miley's face,

"Miley, someone knows, or someone knows something else, I don't know, but look!" He shoved the paper into his sisters waiting hands, and she read the heading, which told her what would be in today's paper,

"'Find out the long held secret of Miley Stewart, ex-girlfriend of Nick Lucas of Jonas'?" Miley looked up at her brother, who looked slightly alarming, waving his arms around frantically, before Madison walked over and put them to his sides. "Oh, come on, Jackson, they know nothing, they always think they have something, but it always turns out to be complete crap and you know it!"

"Open it!" She turned it to Page four and the wavy blonde hair of Hannah Montana was the first thing she noticed, the second was the picture beside it of the blonde coloured dark brown, third was the heading of 'The Other Side Of Miley',

"Wow, award of the most original heading goes to..." Lilly commented, everyone crowded around the paper, the first line said 'Miley Rae Stewart may have first been known as the unknown girlfriend of Jake Ryan (Also known as Lesley), but she gradually moved onto bigger stars, this person being Nick Lucas...'

"Hang on, Miley never dated Nick," Stella started,

"No, Hannah did," Joe continued,

"So how does this guy kn-" Lilly was cut off halfway through her sentence,

"Wait, how did I not notice, that Edward guy, he said he knew me because I dated Nick," A few smiles echoed round the circle at hearing her say his name, "But _I_ never did, it was Hannah! But I didn't notice because I was so down at the time, and didn't care! How could I be so stupid?" Miley sobbed, "He was being nice, and I didn't think about how this would result this morning, I just thought he was being kind! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, you're a human being, and he's evil!" Madison put in,

"Do you want me to hunt him down and knock his teeth out?" Joe asked,

"While you decide what you're going to do, I have to go get Janie from Nick before he tears his eyes out, I'll see you later. Congratulations Joe, Stella, and Miley, everything will get better soon, I promise!" Danielle gave everyone a hug before walking out the room, and down the hallway.

"I should probably go help her, Janie's a little monster at the moment!" Kevin also hugged everyone before leaving.

"Shall we read on?" Miley asked, with several nods, they crowded back round the article,

'_Miley Rae Stewart may have first been known as the unknown girlfriend of Jake Ryan (Also known as Lesley), but she gradually moved onto bigger stars, this person being Nick Lucas. _

'_It was widely known that Miss Stewart and Mr Lucas were close friends, after all Miss Montana and Miley's brother, Jackson Stewart, were known to have dated, so the four of them were probably very close. _

'_Closer than you might think! It has come to a time where the secret life of Hannah Montana may have become too much for the girl who started off as the biggest teen sensation in the world. Miss Montana, now 23, has often been questioned about her hidden family, her parents for one, have never been seen together, her mother has never been seen at all, her father, however has been known to have been her manager for six years before he mysteriously vanished. It has been questioned whether Jackson Stewart, 26 (now married to Madison Misa, 25) and Hannah Montana are actually related. One fan in New York University actually had a picture match test done between the two, and found there to be 87 per cent chance of them being related._

'_So could it actually be found possible that Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation, and Miley Stewart, unknown girl with stories of dating Zombie Slayers are the same person and therefore both dated Nick Lucas?_

'_Here's the clues we have picked up:_

_It was known that Miley's father Robby Ray Stewart looked a lot like Hannah's manager,_

_Miley was spotted in London Underground, yesterday, pulling off a blonde wig,_

_Miley admitted to dating the youngest Jonas,_

_Macy Misa, 24, best friend to Jonas and sister of Madison, always dodged questions about Nick and Miley and Hannah, as if she knew she'd say something wrong,_

_Hannah and Miley were from the same area, and it was a well known fact they were born on exactly the same day,_

_Hannah always seemed disgusted at the thought of dating Jackson,_

_Hannah's friends Lola Luftnagle and Mike Stanley The Third always seemed to share a resemblance with Miley's best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken (Who are also to be married tomorrow),_

_Hannah's first few songs were about being another side to her, _

'_So could it be possible? We've all come to the conclusion, that yes, Miley Rae Stewart and Hannah Montana are exactly the same people!'_

Miley looked at the people surrounding her, "Will people believe that?" Looking around though she was shocked to see that everyone else just looked delighted, "Guys, what is it?"

"We're all mentioned! All of us!" Madison squealed, Lilly and Stella all made a noise as if they were not as equally excited, but still were, after all, they had both been in the papers before.

"Oh, Miley, I nearly forgot with everything, but you have to pair with Nick, bye!" And then, leaving Miley looking shocked, and Stella, Joe, Madison and Jackson to deal with the outburst, Lilly legged it out of the room and to the one she was sharing with Oliver.

Jackson and Joe made forward to grab Miley just in case she fainted, but were startled backwards when a smile flickered across her face, a dreamy look passed in her eye, and she jumped up and down on the spot, smiling and laughing,

"I think she's finally, completely lost it!" Madison muttered, staring, wide eyed and looking rather worried for her sister-in-laws sanity. She stepped back even further when Miley suddenly started dancing around the room, "Are you singing a love song?" She hadn't heard Miley sing one of her old Hannah songs in years, but if Madison wasn't going deaf, she thought she could clearly hear the words to 'He Could Be The One' coming from her mouth,

"Do you reckon she heard wrong?" Joe stage whispered to Jackson who was looking really quite confused in the doorway,

"Yea, she heard correctly, it's just that she's still in love with him!" Stella pointed out,

"She loves him?" Jackson turned around to see someone he didn't want to see ever again, stood watching the scene with a curious expression on his handsome Zombie slaying face.

_**Oops I think I just brought Jake Ryan back into the picture...Review!**_


	8. Smiley Miley

**_Sorry for the long wait, I've had a stressful month! Boyfriend and work drama, been quite busy! But no worries, I'm back on top and bring you a new chapter!_**

_**Some of you may have come across my new story, 'The Right Guy' Which I'm going to finish after this, and when I say finish, I mean I'm going to do one chapter of this one week, one chapter of that the next, BUT this story is nearly over, so it won't be like that for too long.**_

_**Right, anyway, may I remind you...and unfortunately myself too, that these characters (Minus Madison and Janie and whoever else you don't recognise) are not mine, and mainly belong to that person or Disney!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Why must you ruin everything? What are you doing here?" Stella asked as she dragged Jake and Jackson out of the room as quick as she could without anyone noticing. She was sure even Madison hadn't noticed a thing, and Madison say _everything_.

"Well, Lilly and Oliver invited me; I am a friend after all!" He grinned slyly, "Besides, I wanted to win Miley back before Curly-Head could!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Stella to start up an argument, but she grinned smugly instead,

"Yea, good luck with that Zombie Boy, Miley and Nick belong together, she may have written 'He Could Be The One' for you, but that was before she met him! So why don't you turn your little booty around and head back to the airport and catch the next plane back to Loserville, because that's where you're heading, you're going to lose her!" Stella looked back into the room, where Madison and Joe were stood, obviously wondering how to bring Miley back to earth, "I doubt Lilly would even notice you had not appeared!"

"Yea, now you listen here, Leslie Ryan." Jackson prodded Jake in the stomach, "Miley doesn't need you back in her life, you've broken her heart so many tim-" Jackson was cut off,

"And what about Lucas, didn't he?" Jake asked, cocking his left eyebrow,

"Oh, that so weren't him and you know it, that was Mikayla, your stupid bitch of an ex!" Stella said in her warning tone, the tone that could get any man running for their life's, it was obvious to anyone that Jake's eyes had widened slightly and he had slunk back a bit.

"Language, Stella," Jackson warned, but also slunk back a bit at her glare.

"Look, I'm sorry, Leslie, that you think Miley would ever want you back, but you're wrong. I know for a fact that she would rather she never saw you again. You broke her heart, she moved on, now it's your turn. So, move on, or get out of this hotel, out of London and out of this country!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "In fact why don't you just move to China or better, the moon!"

Jake and Jackson both turned to look at her now, with the same questioning look, Stella shrugged, "What?" Jackson smiled innocently and stepped back, shaking his head, Jake however, looked terrified, he was about to speak, when a voice called out,

"Zombie Slayer?" Everyone turned to look at the man stood at the end of the corridor, who looked on the scene with wide, angry eyes, Jackson smirked,

"Hi Dad, see you've finally arrived," Jackson walked up to his father and gave him a quick hug, before turning and seeing Jake turn and run towards the stairs. Jackson high fived Stella quickly, the noise caught the attention of the people left in the room, and Miley looked up, first confused, and then she brightened, and ran at her father, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Oh, I see someone's missed me!" He looked down at his daughter and grinned,

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're finally here, I've missed you so much!" She saw a figure running around the corridor at the end, "Who were you all talking to?" She looked around for an answer, "Why did that guy look like Jake?"

"It so wasn't," Jackson stuttered, "I mean, why would he be here? You lot don't like him anymore, why woul-" Miley's raised eyebrow made him shudder to a stop, "Ye-yea it was him...Sorry," Jackson finished, Madison and Stella both reached up and hit him lightly over each side of his head, he turned to his wife to glare at her before turning angrily to Stella, "What was that for?" His wife smiled innocently at him, while Stella spoke,

"That was for telling her, duh!" Madison joined Stella in hitting him again, which only got Miley and Joe laughing a little bit more.

Three people hurried around the corner, stopping at the end of the corridor, two of them watching, startled, the other looking completely out-of-it.

"What happened?" Lilly asked, taking a few steps down the corridor, still watching Miley carefully, dragging a confused looking Oliver with her,

"We could hear Miley laughing from our room, something must be up!" Oliver continued for his soon-to-be-wife.

Nick still stood there in shock, staring at the woman he had been in love with for so long, even Miley smiling at him could snap him out of it, Nick shook his head out quickly, _Miley was smiling at him_!

"Miles..." He whispered, his feet seemed to be moving of their own accord, he suddenly found himself staring into her sea blue eyes, "So beautiful," He muttered under her breath, causing Miley to look down, a pink blush rushing to her cheeks.

The two were so caught up with staring at each other, they barely noticed the friends around them scatter.

"Miley, I need you to know I'm sorry, I need you, I love you, really I do," Nick's words sent Miley's mind into overdrive,

"Nick, I need you to admit what you did before I can even think about starting this up again," Miley muttered, looking away again, she felt Nick step back a bit, she chanced a glance at his face, he looked half shocked, half upset,

"Miley, what are you talking about?" He turned to look at where Lilly had been stood moments before, realising she was gone, he carried on, "I thought Lilly told you what happened, and Oliver, and even Jackson!"

"Told m what? That you cheated on me, that I shouldn't go back to you? Because they were right! I shouldn't trust you; you kissed Mikayla, of all people, _her_!" Nick tried cutting her off every couple of words, but Miley was impossible, "You broke my heart, Nick Lucas, you pulled it out of my chest, and cut it into a million different pieces, I can't fix it, no matter how many times I've tried to, it can't be done. It's your fault, not mine, Lilly's or anyone else; yours!" Nick looked completely hurt now, and he watched as Miley ran back into her room, slamming the door, he could hear the renewed sobs as she once again, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**_Yes, it's shorter, sorry, but it was needed! _**

_**Please review, and if I get over 5 reviews I'll make sure it is at least 3,000 words long! And that's a promise!  
**_


	9. Baby, Baby, Baby

**_I am SO sorry for the wait! I've been really busy lately! But I found time to start a Twilight story and do this chapter! Plenty more coming, no worries!_**

**_This is incredibly short, and it's just a filler! Mainly because it's 12:50 and I should be in bed, asleep! But I'm hoping I'll have more for you by tomorrow!_**

**_Still not mine :)  
_**

* * *

"You know, I could _really_ do with some ice cream right about now," Joe looked up at his wife as she walked out of their bathroom, "Although that could be the cravings that come with pregnancy," She looked thoughtful for a moment, "But then again, I don't know much about anything other than fashion!" She snuggled into the arm that Joe held out for her, and watched as his face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy! We're going to be parents, Stella!" Stella's smile brightened a little more, and he placed a hand on her stomach, "What do you want to name them if it's a boy?" He asked,

"Hmm, well, I have no idea, I've never really thought about boy's names, always girls!"

"Well, OK, girls name then?" Joe pushed,

"Ellen, Ivy or Elliot-"

"I thought so; I know how much you love Scrubs!" Joe teased, "I like Ivy, but it might get linked to Poison Ivy, but I do agree Elliot is kind of pretty if placed with the right middle name, Elliot-Ivy, could be doubled?" Stella lifted her head up to look at him,

"Are you serious?" He nodded, and she squealed, "So if we have a girl, I can call her Elliot-Ivy Lucas?" He nodded again, and she hugged him tightly.

"Let's just hope it's a boy, so I can call him Charles, and then nick name him Chuc-"

"No, you, sir, watch way too much Gossip Girl! We are not naming our son after a sex addict!" Stella scowled, "Although, Chuck Lucas is nice, oh, fine, Charles it is!"

"So, if it's a boy he's named after a sex addict from Gossip Girl, and if she's a girl, she gets named after a blonde doctor from Scrubs. Who saw that coming?" Joe muttered, Stella snuggled into his side even deeper, and breathed in her husband's scent; she would always love him, no matter what,

"I love you, Joseph Lucas,"

"I love you too, Stell's," Joe muttered, half asleep.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

Madison pushed her glasses back up her nose, and continued reading the book lying in her lap, "See that is one of the reasons people are so shocked we're married!" She looked up at her husband, who was sat at the end of their hotel bed,

"What do you mean?" She frowned, confused, placing her bookmark in between the pages she was reading, she closed the book and placed it on the bed side table,

"You're so smart, you love reading, and you're beautiful!" She blushed and kissed his lips softly, "And then look at me...Only thing good about me, is that I'm related to Hannah Montana, but hardly anyone knows that!"

"You're mine, and that makes you better than anyone!" Madison countered; he leaned into kiss her, but leant back a little,

"You sure about this baby?" He asked, with a certain smile and a nod, he kissed her.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

"'Let me see that body bounce bab-'"

"Kevin, stop singing! Janie's asleep; we have a big day tomorrow!" Kevin rolled his eyes at Danielle, and turned off the bathroom light, and got into bed.

Kevin started humming the rest of Bounce to himself, pulling his wife into his arms, she turned onto her back and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Kev,"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Danielle took in a deep breath before answering,

"I want another baby after this one," As soon as she knew the topic was safe (Because of the smile that lit up his face).

Kevin laughed lightly, and kissed her forehead, "One baby at a time, love!"

"So, we'll wait three months after this one, before trying again?" Dani asked, he nodded and she curled herself into her husband, before closing her eyes.

Kevin sighed happily before letting his eyes droop shut too.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Yea, I know, it's crazy! I'm still trying to figure out what was going on earlier!" Billy Ray laughed down the phone, he waited for a reply, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall in the process, "No, Miley was upset about something, and then extremely happy, and then suddenly someone was racing down the hall and Miley was shouting...Just chaotic, I dunno what to do anymore!" He sighed, seeming slightly annoyed, and spoke again, his accent as strong as ever, "I need a woman to help me, and I left you back in America! How stupid could I get?" He teased, a tinkling laugh came through the phone, and the woman spoke again, "Don't worry, Lorelai, I'll tell them soon, I have to go, I need some sleep, I love you," He waited for a reply, before saying, "Goodbye." and placed his mobile on the bedside table.

He pushed his face into his hands and shook his head lightly, "How can I possibly tell them I'm engaged to a woman they've met once?!" He thought out loud, before turning over and shoving his face into his pillow.

* * *

**_Oh yes, I believe I went there...I brought Lorelai back! (She's the one from the movie BTW!) I bet you didn't see that coming!_**

**_REVIEW! And I'll update quicker (I Promise You (Which is now one of my fave songs - Go Selena Gomez and The Scene!)) But yea...REVIEW!_**

**_(I know this has been uploaded before, and Chapter 10 is nearly finished and will be up today, but I noticed that I'd put a bit between Kevin and Dani up, and I realised that Dani is already pregnant, so I changed it a little to fit in with everything! SORRY!)  
_**


	10. Getting Ready

_**Hey guys! Sorry this is a lot later than I said it would be!! Work has been incredibly busy lately! But I have aweek for Christmas, so hopefully more will be up! I think there should be one more and then an epilogue! But I haven't fully decided yet! But they should be up soon!**_

_**Characters you know don't belong to me and all that!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

* * *

Lilly pulled the curtains open to the morning sun, she was getting married today, and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle in her beautiful white dress into Oliver's arms, the man she'd been with since the age of sixteen, and had known since she was three!

Of course he had been pushed into another room last night, Lilly liked to keep to tradition.

She only had one problem today; telling Miley that she would have to walk down the aisle with the only man she had ever really loved, whether she liked it or not, was sure to be a task. She already knew she might be, but knowing she had no choice was sure to be different, Lilly just hoped that the fact it was her wedding day would keep her happy!

Lilly looked up as someone knocked at her door, "Who is it?"

"It's only us!" Her Bridesmaids called, Lilly unlocked the door and let Miley, Madison, Danielle, who was with Janie, and Stella in.

From the moment she saw Miley, she knew something was bothering her; she was humming Full Circle under her breath and seemed to not even notice where she was.

"Lilly, just so you know, I made an extra Bridesmaids dress just in case anything happens; I know what they're all like!" Stella mentioned, trying to keep a pin in-between her teeth, she was busying taking pins out of the last dress. Stella was so trained, she could walk and un-pin at the same time!

A tiny gold dress was hanging from her arms, obviously meant for Janie, it was a pale gold, slightly mocha colour, with a brown bow around it that tied at the back, and the skirt went down in three layers, all ruffles.

"Stella, how big is the spare dress?" Lilly asked. The dresses for the adults were gold, with a lace covering; they were all strapless and had a simple bow that tied around them, to tie up at the front. They all cut off at the knee.

"Well, everyone here, apart from Janie, are practically the same size, so basically the same," Lilly nodded and smiled,

"So, Macy's the same size, right?" Stella nodded, looking slightly confused, just then, there was another knock at the door, and Miley pulled it open, coming from her daze long enough to notice.

In walked a dark headed woman, "MACY!" Stella squealed, dropping the dress she was holding on the bed, and the pins on the dressing table, she jumped at her best friend, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I thought you said you couldn't come!" Stella scowled at her,

"Change of plan, Jake could come back in the end!" Macy smiled brightly,

"Jake?" Miley looked up,

"Yea, who's Jake?" Stella asked with a slight frown,

"My boyfriend, Jake Ryan!" Macy squealed, but everyone else looked at her in shock.

"I guess that's why he was back," Stella muttered,

"He's back?" Miley gasped, tears started forming in her eyes.

"No, don't cry, I just finished your make-up!" Madison rushed forwards, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Miley sobbed,

"Mile's, get a hold of yourself, Jake is with Macy, he will stop coming after you." Dani spoke up,

"Besides, you belong with Nick, and you know it!" Stella laughed, her arm still around Macy,

"I knew he dated you, of course he did, it was everywhere, but I didn't know how much it would affect you! I'm so sorry, Miley!" Macy shrugged her way from Stella, and put her arms around Miley, "Hey, Miley, we're swapping, remember I dated Nick a few months before you did! We're just swapping for the better, I'm better off with Jake, and you belong with Nick, it's all going to be fine!"

Miley smiled, "Right, Lilly, what's your song going to be? I imagine the boys will be singing it!"

"Fly With Me actually, you know how the first movie Oliver and I watched was Peter Pan! It works, and I love the song! So, yes we will have the boys singing their own song! It's going to be amazing!"

A mixture of 'Aww's' and 'Ooooh's' filled the room, before Stella snapped everyone to attention, "Right, wedding starts in three hours, come on everyone, we have to start getting ready! Madison, redo Miley's make-up, and start on Macy's while Lilly's in the shower. I'm going to finish pulling these pins out of the dresses. Dani, you're the ex-hairdresser, you start on everyone's hair, starting with Janie's, and then work your way around, just curly with a slight up-do, like we practised, although, slightly different for the flower girl like we talked about!" Everyone nodded; Lilly grabbed her dressing gown and headed for the bathroom. Madison pulled out her make-up bag and started reapplying Miley's make-up, and Dani pulled out a few hair products and got Janie to sit down.

Macy pulled a dress from Stella, and they started pulling out the pins.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Oi! Oliver, you have to get up, you're getting married today!" Joe's voice came through the door.

The truth was, Oliver had been up since half seven, he hadn't been able to sleep much as it was, he was worried Lilly would look at him and realise that this wedding was stupid and she didn't want to marry him. He wouldn't be surprised!

He got up and walked to the door, letting Joe, Nick, Kevin, Jackson and his dad in.

"Yea, Ollie, boy. Lilly is an amazing girl and if you're not re-" Nick cut himself off when he realised that Oliver was ready, and looked wide awake. He was dressed in a black suit, with a gold tie.

Lilly had wanted simple, just gold as decorations, nothing else, and Oliver was happy with anything she wanted.

The men stood in astonishment; they had all believed it would be a lot harder to get Oliver out of bed and ready, as he was usually lazy.

Although they did know how much he loved Lilly, so they knew he would want to marry her as quickly as possible. (Which is why everyone was surprised it took six years to get Lilly down the aisle!)

"OK, well then, let's go get ready, and check in with a few of the girls and make sure everything is going smoothly!" Kevin said, happily, before pulling his younger brother with him, leaving Joe, Jackson and Oliver's dad to handle Oliver.

Nick squirmed out of Kevin's grip and walked down the corridor beside him for a while, before he stopped and turned, "Why did you drag me out?"

"Because you need to see something before the wedding." Kevin answered,

"What are you talking about now?" Kevin just turned and looked to the top of the corridor, where his answer stood in a beautiful gold lace dress, "Miley..."

* * *

_**Please review, it will make it a very good Christmas present for me!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! ...And it's Thunder and Lightening here, and I'm not a fan, so I'm off!**_

_**Please review if you want the next chapter quicker! :)**_

_**Oh and there are links to the dresses on my page! :)  
**_


	11. Paparazzi and Weddings

_**If I said sorry three million times it probably won't make up for the fact that I haven't updated this in nearly two months! SORRY!**_

Anyway, I think there's only going to be the Epilogue after this chapter! Hope you enjoy this!  


* * *

Miley looked up at the man who had called her name, before turning around in the other direction as her name was called through the window.

Racing to the window, Miley, Kevin and Nick looked out at the paparazzi trying to get into the hotels.

"Why are they calling for me?" Miley looked at Nick and Kevin with wide eyes, "I'm a nobody! I'm only famous for dating Jake Ryan!"

"You're Hannah Montana!" Nick nearly whispered, "That newspaper article,"

"You saw that?" Miley looked up at him, stunned to see that the shine she had always loved, was back in his eyes, and he was smiling at her.

"Of course I saw it, Miles,"

"Miley, he see's every newspaper article about yo-" Kevin started,

"Shut up, Kevin!" Nick whacked Kevin over the head lightly, and turned back to Miley to see her smiling brightly.

"I think I should stick my head out the window and smile at th-" She turned quickly at Madison's voice, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Miley, have you seen outside? I think they know! That stupid paper! Oh my, what are we going to do? We have to get to the Church, how can we do that with them outside?"

"Okay, first, breathe!" Kevin said, rubbing her shoulders slowly. Madison breathed a deep, calming breath, "Right, now we'll sort this out!" He looked at his younger brother quickly, who, surprisingly, had his arms wrapped around Miley, even though it appeared she was smiling, "Nick, any ideas?"

When Madison looked at her sister-in-law, she could see the love shining from her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

No one was aware when it happened exactly, but suddenly the pair was repeating the word 'Sorry' over and over again, before Nick moved in and kissed her lightly.

And Madison and Kevin couldn't help but turn to each other laughing with happiness, tears falling down both of their faces. "Oh great, now I'm going to have to redo our make-up!" Madison laughed.

Nick was now kissing Miley everywhere he could reach; nose, forehead, chin, and cheeks. Miley was smiling widely and laughing, holding him in her arms; making sure he couldn't escape.

Madison and Kevin looked at each other, before walking off in the correct directions, Kevin towards Oliver's room, and Madison back to Lilly's.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Have you been crying?" Stella asked as soon as Madison entered. Stella went over to comfort her, but Madison just waved her hand, pushing Stella through the door, where she could clearly see Nick and Miley kissing, hands all over each other.

Stella came back into the room, tears rolling down her face, smiling happily; looking like Christmas had come early. Dani, Lilly and Macy snuck a look out of the door, and all came in, jumping, smiling and giggling!

"Finally!" Lilly sighed, falling onto her bed.

Miley came back in ten minutes later, looking very bright and happy. Her make-up was smeared and she was rushed straight to Madison to have her make-up redone. No one said a word about what they had seen, but they were giving her knowing smiles, so she figured they knew.

Everyone got up carefully to help Lilly slip her dress on. She truthfully looked beautiful; it was an off-white dress, starting as a corset, covered in diamantes and sequins with a thick mocha shaded bow around the waist that tied up on her left side. The skirt flowed out at the front, and trailed out at the back. Her hair was curled and left down, a few side bits clipped back with glittery slides.

All the girls had to stop themselves from crying again.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Guys, Nick just kissed Miley!" Kevin was jumping up and down as he spoke; smiles flittered across all the men's faces,

"You being serious, Kev?" Joe asked, sneaking a look through the doorway, Joe came back in with a wide smile on his face. Everyone else took their turns looking out at what they hoped would be a newly reformed happy couple.

"At last!" Oliver sighed, leaning against the wall, smiling, "I think, at last, this day may just go right!"

When Nick came in ten minutes later, everyone was ready to go, even with two hours left. He smiled as he entered, and Joe wrapped their arms around him in a family hug, "I can't believe how happy I am to see you two both so happy again!" Kevin sighed,

"And I can't believe you couldn't come up with a better word than 'happy' – Using it twice in one sentence!" Joe said, whacking Kevin over the head lightly.

"Will people please stop hitting me? Madison did that before!"

"That's my wife for ya!" Jackson muttered, laughing under his breath.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM **

Two hours later, Oliver was stood at the end of the aisle, just waiting calmly. He had had to leave an hour earlier than expected to work his way through the paparazzi, asking if he was Mike Stanley the Third and if Lilly was Lola Luftnagle. He knew how these things worked, and he knew how to get through fairly easily, having Big Man, the Lucas Brothers body guard around also helped.

Getting in the car had been the most difficult; they had to make sure not to run over anyone in the process of leaving.

But eventually, they got to the church and made sure everything was set up the way they had planned and now Oliver was stood there nervously waiting for the love of his life, while family and friends piled in, sitting down on different sides.

Someone was pulling on the bell, and he knew if he turned now, he would see Kevin, Danielle enter. He heard them sit down in their correct places. He then heard Stella and Joe walk up just behind them and also sit down. Then Jackson and Madison could be heard, obviously with a slight skip in their step. Next would be Macy with little Janie, and if Oliver listened carefully, he could hear the flutter of petals as Macy helped Janie throw them around, before they sat down too.

Now turning around slightly, he saw Miley smiling dazzlingly holding Nick's hand and he could see the same smile shining from Nick's face as he looked down at Miley.

Oliver barely heard the wedding march music start up properly, because as soon as Miley and Nick had taken their positions by Oliver's side, Lilly appeared at the doors of the church, smiling down at Oliver, hanging off her father's arm.

As soon as she reached Oliver, he took her hand, and she passed her flowers to Miley, who moved a little more out of view, Nick at her side.

"We'll be up there like that soon," Nick whispered in Miley's ear.

For the rest of the ceremony the only movements made by the pair were to remove tears, and for Nick to hand Oliver the rings, other than that, they found it difficult to tear their eyes from each other, seemingly afraid that if they looked away, they would disappear.

They finally tore away from each other when the Vicar announced that they were Husband and Wife, and they both turned to see the two kiss for the first time as a married couple.

Getting through the Paparazzi outside the church also proved to be hard work, but hardly anyone seemed to notice, too happy for the new Oken couple.

"Miley, is it true that you're Hannah Montana?"

"Nick, is it true you're dating Miley again?"

"Joe, is it true Stella is pregnant?"

"Kevin, can you confirm that Miley is in fact Hannah?"

The shouts of the paparazzi could be heard from everywhere, but most people seemed to be clever enough to ignore them.

"Madison, did you know your husband got involved with incest?"

"Sorry, do you seriously think my husband would do that?" Madison turned around, annoyance radiating from her.

"Well, if it is true that Miley is Hannah, then she would have dated Jackson, and he's her brother!"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have been-" Madison stopped looking around at the woman who had just taken her by the shoulders, dragging her away from the situation, "Who are you?"

"Lorelai, you must be Jackson's wife, Madison?" Madison nodded,

"May I ask how you know Jackson?" She asked,

"I'm your fath-" She was cut off by Jackson and Miley who were coming to find Madison,

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?" Miley called, bringing her into a hug.

"Robby Ray invited me, we have some news!" Lorelai smiled cheerfully at them,

"You have a ring, who are you engaged to?" Miley asked before stuttering to a fault, "You're engaged?" Lorelai nodded carefully, "To my father?" Lorelai bit her lip, nodding again, "Oh my gosh! This is amazing; everything is turning out brilliantly today!"

Jackson and Miley hugged her once more, before saying "Welcome to the family!" together.

Nick pulled Miley into his arms, kissing the top of her head quickly, watching Lorelai and Jackson carefully for any reactions. Fortunately for Nick, Jackson and Lorelai were too happy to care about any 'You break her heart again, I'll...' talks!

Spotting Lilly and Oliver walking towards them, Miley shouted "Congratulations you guys!" They both pulled her in for a group hug.

"We're still going to be the three best friends for life, yea?" Lilly asked,

"Of course, fiends forever Lilly-Pad!" Miley answered.

"Well, it hardly matters, now you have your Nick back," Lilly said, pretending to be slightly bored,

"Yea, Nick Lucas, you better be good to our best friend or I'll...Well I'll get Big Man on you or something!"

Nick smirked, "I'll be careful of that,"

"Don't have too much fun without us!" Lilly called, being dragged away,

"We'll try," She looked up at Nick,

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Nick asked. Miley shook her head, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, barely believing this was happening again.

"I love you too, Nick Lucas."

* * *

**_Did you like it? If you want the Epilogue quicker than the two months it took for this, remember to review me! The more reviews, the quicker it will be up! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
